Okiva Erumi
Note This is a work in progress. General information General Okiva Erumi means Mouth Sound. The point of this language is to be simple. First of all, there are no gender distinctions for anything. Also, by looking at any word, you can immediately know what part of speech the word is. There are NEVER any exceptions to rules. Backstory This language was spoken originally on the island of Kueji but then throughout its empire and captured lands. Kueji originally spoke many languages including Kuekuji, but eventually decided to unite all of its people by making a new, easy to learn language that made sence and used the same sounds as Kuekuji. Phonology Alphabet adkgejmnilrzoxpvu Vowels There are five vowels: aeiou These are all pure vowels, no diphthongs exist in this language. The vowels are pronounced a bit differently throughout the empire, but generally: a: Tall ah, tounge down, closest to p'a'''lm, ɑ e: eh sound, tounge on back of bottom teeth, closest to g'e'm, ɛ i: ee sound, e but with back of tongue on roof of mouth, closest to s'ea', i o: Very round lips and forward tone, Tongue touching back of bottom teeth, closest to g'oa't, o u: Really round lips with almost no space for air to pass through, closest to b'oo't, u Consonants There are 12 consonants: dkgjmnlrzxpv All but two of these consonants are pronounced the same as in english. Those two are x and j. x is pronounced like an sh in English or ʃ. The j is a clearing of the throat, or χ in IPA. Grammar Word Constructions The structure of a word tells you the part of speech of the word: Infinitive verbs: CVCV Conjugated Verbs: CVCVCV Singular Nouns: VCVCV Plural Nouns: VCVVCV Pronouns: CVV Conjunctions: CV Helper Words (auxilaries): VC Names: CVCCV Places: CVVCV Adjectives: CVCVV Adverbs: VCVVC Base Numbers: VCV Interjections: VCCV Question Words: CVVC Word Order This is a VSO language. The Verb always comes first, followed by the subject and then the object. Also, the descripted always comes before the descriptor. This means that a noun comes before its adjective and a verb comes before the adverb. Noun Pluarization SIngular Nouns are in the form VCVCV, while plural nouns are in the form VCVVCV. The added vowel, the new fourth letter of the noun, depends on the original middle vowel. a >ai e >ei i >iu o >oi u >ui Verb Conjugation Middle Syllable The verb is conjugated by adding a syllable in the form CV to the MIDDLE of the verb infinitive. For exmple, goju, meaning to eat, bacomes godeju when it is conjugated as I eat. Conjugation Construction The conjugation is formed by a consonant and a vowel. '''Consonant' The consonant depends on three variables: Person, Number, and Type. Vowel The Vowel is determined by the tense. a indicates passed tense, e indincates present tense, i indicates future tense, o indicates Passive, and u indicates command. Verb Rules Type The type is either internal or external. An internal verb involves an action that is done to the object. This includes feeling, state of being, thought, etc. An external verb is done to an object, such as hitting, eating, seeing, etc. Passive Form Passive form requires a helper word before it. This word could mean any of the following: Had, used to, should, would, could, might have, have been, etc. The passive form is signified by the letter o. Command Form The command form is usually translated as (Pronoun) must (verb). for example, the sentence "You (s) must eat one (piece of) bread" would be "goruju dua onilo". Vocabulary There are so many words in this language, but it is still a work in progress. Once enough is worked out, some will be posted here. Names General Names in this language are always three parts: The given name, the family name, and the clan/tribe/group name. Each one of these is in the form CVCCV. So a full name would look like: CVCCV CVCCV CVCCV Many common given names were those in the mythology of the people of Kueji. Despite there not being any gender in this language, some names are male and some are female. Male Given Names The male given names are generally taken from their mythology. Here are some of the most popular examples: Repmu: The balancer god, has the scale of good against evil, is surrounded by lava. Part of main three deities. Mikda: King/God of fish Puvdo: God of Hunting Xolgo: Evil god of War Gumre: God of Health Female Given Names The female given names are also generally taken from mythology. Here are some of the most popular examples: Devro: Queen Goddess of Good Zendi: Sun Goddess Jerda: Virgin Goddess of Childbirth Kilra: Goddess of Love Darde: Goddess of Marriage Category:Languages